dswdfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Xie
Emily Xie is one of the protagonists in The Dark Side: War on Destiny. Description Emily is a young woman in her last year of high school. She acts rather tomboyish and brash, but she's exceedingly smart, especially in business and computer science. She takes great pride in herself and her accomplishments. She's not the most social, since she would rather stay in her room, but her need for networking as well as her family situation kind of forces her to be out and about a lot of the day. Relationships * Kyle Andersen: Though they haven't been friends for too long, she and Kyle get along really well, mostly playing video games in their time together. * Skylar Jarvis: Because of Skylar's stubborn and standoffish attitude, the two of them butt heads often. * Reena Lund: She and Reena are best friends, and Emily opens up to her more than anyone else. * Her Mother: She exists in the household mostly as a housewife and mother and not much else, unfortunately. * Her Father: He holds the most power in the household and does not filter any of his words or actions. He's rather abusive towards his entire family, trying to whip them to his standard and forcing his only son to be successful later in life. * Her Brother: Only around ten years old, he doesn't do much outside of school as their father won't allow it. Trivia * Emily is the only member of the main four that has drastically changed in design. * North initially described her as a girl who "had blonde hair, and wore a jean jacket over a purple tee with blue jeans". As you can tell, this is not what she looks like in the official art. * Emily was basically built from the ground up, since she didn't have any defining personality characteristics in the original description. She was changed to an Asian girl with black hair and glasses to diversify the main characters from not just being an entire cast of white kids. Her brash and tomboyish personality was a good balance against Reena, and made for good platonic chemistry with Kyle. * The only retained item of clothing from the original description was the jean jacket. * Her hairstyle changed between designs. Her first design had short hair with a fringe on the left side of her face, but that was changed due to it looking too similar to Skylar's. * Her body shape changed significantly as well. The first design was much lankier with tiny shoulders and waist. This was changed, again, to diversify the cast and to make more defined body types to each of the cast members. Emily became a little shorter and gained a heavier, rounder physique with broad shoulders and shorter limbs. * Originally, her character was supposed to have Reena's Destiny Guardian, but that was changed due to a misunderstanding and because the creature fit Reena's character a lot more than Emily.